


Om Nom

by PrettySami



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Choking, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Fuck your diet, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Taco Bell, gagging, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettySami/pseuds/PrettySami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The Grump half of their duo had started some new diet or other and much to Danny's chagrin it seemed to actually be working.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Om Nom

Dan was sitting on the couch waiting for Arin to finish his shower so they could start recording. The Grump half of their duo had started some new diet or other and much to Danny's chagrin it seemed to actually be working. It wasn't that Danny didn't want his friend to be healthy but he'd definitely miss the extra 'fluff' when they hugged. 

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as the door opened and Arin's still wet head appeared. "Hey, man sorry. Just got back from the gym and nobody likes a smelly grump!" Danny did not reply. Instead he stared at his shirtless friend. Where the heck had that pudgy tummy he'd come to love so dearly gone?

Arin noticed his best friend staring and looked down at his newly flat stomach. "Oh yeah! I wanted to show you! Look, I almost have abs now!" He laughed, tugged on his sailor moon T-shirt and flopped down onto the couch next to Danny. 

'Oh hell no.' Danny thought. There was no way he was going to let this happen. Aloud he said, "That's awesome, man!" They high-fived and settled in to start the capture. Danny was unusually quiet throughout the recording as he came up with a plan.

***

A few days later, having just dropped Barry off at the airport he decided to put his plan in motion. First he sent Arin a text asking what the rest of his day was looking like. Arin didn't seem to have any plans...

_y don't u come over? We can play games for fun for once lol_

_Lol kk I'll head over now_

Sexcellent. Danny hopped back in his car and sped off. After all, he'd have to hurry if he was going to hit Taco Bell and get back home before Arin showed up. In reality, this was likely the most evil plan ever concieved. Danny knew if there was one thing Arin couldn't resist it was Taco Bell. It was like his (not so) secret weakness. His 'kryptonite' if you will. 

He pulled into the drive thru and ordered some soft tacos a few of those _gordita_ things and whatever else he could remember Arin sloppily eating on the grump couch. And of course, a Baja Blast. 

Danny skidded into his parking space and practically skipped inside, giddy with anticipation. He set all the food out in what he hoped was a pleasing display. When the doorbell rang Danny wished he had a comical villain's mustache to twist. He opted to rub his hands through his unruly hair then answer the door with his best smile. "Hey!" He greeted cheerfully before pulling Arin in for a (non-fluffy, slightly disappointing) hug.

"Hey, what's up? You have the best timing. Suzy's gone doing her taxidermy weekend thing and I'm sooooo boredsauce. I was-"

At that moment Arin noticed all the Taco Bell on the table. "Woah Dan. Hungry much?" He laughed.

"No. But I thought you might be and I didn't wanna interrupt our gaming sessh, y'know?" Danny shrugged and tried to look nonchalant.

Arin eyed the food hungrily and a little suspiciously. "I thought you hated Taco Bell?"

Danny shrugged again and replied, "I like it sometimes. Just not for every meal like someone."

Arin continued to stare at the food. He took a tentative step forward then halted abruptly. "Nahhh I probably shouldn't. My diet..."

Danny was ready with a, "Cheat day man! And besides, you've been so awesome with your diet! Is one meal really gonna fuck you up?" He finished the sentence with his best "c'mon" face.

Arin looked at him and back at the tacos. "Yeah... I guess you're right." He picked up the box (a nachos bell something-something) and began to peck at it. It took everything in Danny to not burst out in excited giggles. Instead he hefted the pink controller and handed it to Arin. Who took it with his non-cheesey hand. 

A few rounds of fighting games and 4 soft tacos, 1 nachos bell thingie, 2 gorditas and 2 chalupas later Arin belched and declared himself full. Danny scooted closer to his besty for a better view of his full round tummy. "What do you mean you're full? There's still more! And you know how taco bell is; you gotta eat it hot or it gets all gross." 

Arin glanced hesitantly at the table. "Yeeeah I guess I could eat a little more..." He lifted himself from the worn sofa and turned to stuff his face. Danny grinned and stared after him. When Arin came back to the couch (fast food version of Mexican entree in hand) Danny scooted so close that the two men were touching. Arin of course thought nothing of it and continued munching away...that is until Danny reached down and squeezed his friend through his jeans. 

"Mmmph...Danny," the shorter man moaned around his food. He moved to put the taco down but Danny stopped him. "But it'd make-mmn-doing things easier?" 

The older man's hair bounced as he shook his head and undid Arin's pants. "Nope. Finish all of it." 

Arin wasn't sure what kinky game they were playing, but if taco bell was included he was down. He swallowed audibly and looked in to his best friend's eyes. They were darkened with lust and hunger. "O-ok."

Danny stood at that moment and went to grab another taco. He peeled off the wrapper and straddled Arin rubbing his bulging stomach with his free hand. He held the taco close to the younger man's lips and watched as Arin's pink tongue made contact. He dragged the fingers of his other hand down to his pants, tugging Arin's half chub out of his jeans and boxers. His cheeks were flushed now as he took a small bite. 

Danny cocked an eyebrow, "You can do better than that." Arin smiled helplessly as he took a second larger bite. "That's right." He continued feeding the shorter man. "I don't know why you keep doing all these crazy diets. Haven't I told you you're perfect the way you are?" He punctuated the sentence with a particularly hard jerk making Arin whine into his next bite. 

"Thorry," he tried. "M'throrry,"

Danny ignored the apology and unwrapped another taco thing (a chalupa this time) barely giving him time to swallow between bites. Arin was nearly in tears, torn between arousal and fullness. "Mmph!" He whined when Danny squeezed his cock between strokes. His hand was almost too rough and Arin was loving it. He finished the taco gratefully licking at Danny's still outstretched fingers. He moaned in reply. 

"You're such a fuckin' slut for food. I love it."

Arin whined and his cock twitched as blood rushed to it. He loved when Dan got all toppy like this. "I can't help it." 

Danny placed a series of kisses and nips on Arin's neck causing him to squirm and writhe. "Omigosh Dan please,"

"Please what?"

"Please make me cum? I f-fuckin need to cum. Please?"

Danny stilled his hand. "Hm. I dunno man. You didn't finish the food..."

Arin looked close to tears as he made what could only be described as a pathetic sound. "I'm so full! I ate as much as I could. Please Dan...?"

Danny smiled and shrugged, "Well...aright." He began to jerk his friend a bit faster and Arin almost choked on his moans. 

"Ohhhh fuck yeah, Dan... Oh my God..." It was like Danny knew exactly how to touch him. How to make him feel good. Stuttered moans tumbled from his lips and his hips jerked involuntarily as Danny worked him over. He stroked him in a forceful way, leaning forward and whispering about how he should quit his stupid fucking diet and didn't he miss good food? Arin only replied in weak moans, eyes half lidded as if hypnotized by the litany of nonsense Dan was feeding him. The abused flesh of Arin's cock began to soften under Danny's ministrations. But in the moments that followed Arin did cum-- painfully and with a cry. Danny smiled, wiping his cum covered fingers on Arin's own lips. Arin himself grinned and seductively licked his lips and lapped at his besty's outstretched fingers. 

Once his hand was satisfactorily cleaned Danny stood and undid his belt. Arin smiled and cocked an eyebrow. He slid off the couch and down on his knees. Shaking fingers grasped slim thighs as Arin positioned himself before Danny and opened his mouth. 

The very sight made Danny's grin grow wider as he slowly began to pleasure himself. He was downright delicate compared to the way he'd savaged Arin's poor cock!

Arin looked on in jealousy and expectation...

Danny began talking again. Unintelligible fuck-babble spilling forth as he asked Arin if he wanted it then how bad? And finally, "beg me."

At this Arin closed his suddenly dry mouth to swallow. "Please?" 

Danny shook his head and rested a palm among Arin's hair. "More."

"Please Dan... I want your cum please."

"Where? Where do you want my cum...?" Danny panted.

"On my face, in my mouth... Pretty please?" Arin fluttered his eyelashes teasingly. "Please?"

Apparently that's all Danny needed to push himself over the edge. Indeed, his sticky ropes of cum landed on Arin's cheeks and eyelashes the worst of it spraying across his waiting tongue. Before he even had a chance to swallow, Danny's hand tightened in Arin's hair. In one swift movement he shoved his still-hard cock into Arin's unsuspecting mouth causing the shorter man to choke slightly and gag. He pulled away and wiped his mouth with a good-natured smile, the eye with the cummy lashes squeezed shut. "Nice touch."

Danny chuckled then fell back on the couch sighing. "I don't think I've cum that hard in my entire life!" He pulled his boxers up.

Arin sighed, "My diet is ruined."


End file.
